mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Gale
Shadow Gale (シャドウゲール), also known by her real name Mamori Totoyama (魚山護), is one of the main characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Shadow Gale is part of Team Pfle. She is Pfle's servant and most trusted friend. Shadow Gale's family has served Pfle's family for many generations. Appearance Shadow Gale Human Form.png|Shadow Gale's human form, Mamori Totoyama (Manga) Shadow Gale_full.png|Shadow Gale in RESTART Shadow Gale ACES_full.png|Shadow Gale in ACES & QUEENS Human In the manga adaption, Mamori has short black hair that is clipped to the side with a black bobby pin similar to the hair accessories she wears as Shadow Gale. She wears a school uniform. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Shadow Gale has short, wavy, dirty blonde hair with the bangs covering her right eye. Her eyes are yellow. She has a dark, nurse-like outfit with black bows that poof out at the ends and holds her scissors and wrench. Her dress has a white name tag with a black cross on the top, and the back of her dress has a gray bow. Her cap is very nurse-like too, has a back pocket and a bird design on the cap, possibly showing her relation to Pfle. She has black high heels that wrap around the lower half of her calves. She also has a bird's tail with black feathers. Personality Shadow Gale is loyal to Pfle, as part of the family that has served the Hitokouji for generations. Shadow Gale is willing to modify machines for Pfle without outward complaints, though she will make snarky comments from time to time, and follows her orders. She refers to Pfle as "my lady." It is shown that she is frequently annoyed by Pfle's behavior and actions, but very rarely voices this opinion due to her position as Pfle's servant. Gale also hates Pfle's pranks and was enraged when she secretly drew on her face at school. Despite this, Gale still truly cares for Pfle, as shown when began to breakdown after believing she had killed Pfle, believing her whole entire life should be revolved around serving her. Shadow Gale is generally a polite person to everyone and dislikes violence between people. Magic Can power up machines by modifying them. She can increase the performance of machinery by modifying it. The amount of increase is depended on the material and working time, and the target is limited to those that she recognizes as a "machinery". She does not need to understand what the machine or the modification is. However, during her magic, such as armoring up the power, she needs to be aware of what she is modeling. Items modified by her magic included Magical Spider Tank, Magical Goggles, Magical Shooting Device, Magical Stun Gun, Magical Electromagnetic Net, Dragon Shield, Super Thermometer, Alienated Shelter, Counter-Spy System, and Device left by the First Mage. Special Item(s) *''Wrench and Scissors:'' Shadow Gale's remodeling tools. *''Body Parts (Former):'' In the game of Restart. They're the item dropped from Guard Robot. They can be sold at a high price. They are used for remodeling Pfle's wheelchair. *''Stun Gun (Former):'' In-game item of Restart. It's effective against Demon type. Electromagnetic baton type(?). *''Flamethrower (Former):'' In-game item of Restart. It's effective against Demon type. It can also burn corpses. *''Superthermometer (Former):'' A thermometer that was remodeled by her. It comes With thermo function and can detect the surface temperature of objects and displaying them on the screen. *''Contract:'' Premium Sachiko's remaining contract, which is eventually signed and used by Shadow Gale. Relationships Pfle Shadow Gale's family has served the Hitokouji family for generations, and she was paired up with Pfle as her servant at a young age. Shadow Gale dislikes Pfle and thinks her to be a wicked villain, ignorant to Pfle's feelings for her. Masked Wonder During the events of Restart, Masked Wonder and Shadow Gale are both on Team Pfle. Shadow Gale cares for Masked Wonder and is upset when she is killed. Clantail Near the end of Restart, Pfle and Shadow Gale fought Clantail, as both sides thought each other was the Demon Lord. Shadow Gale used all of the equipment that she remodeled against Clantail in the battle. However, Clantail was able to counter back, as she noticed some items on the shop had been purchased, implying to her that Pfle and Shadow Gale were the ones who bought them. The battle came to a halt when Pfle realized the identity of the Demon Lord. After the events of Restart, Clantail and Shadow Gale start to get close. Shadow Gale often calls Clantail regarding her lady's behavior towards her, and sometimes she even spends nights at Clantail's house to temporarily escape Pfle. During Magical Girls of the Holy Night, Clantail was invited by Shadow Gale as well as her friends to her Christmas Party. Clantail arrived late, as she was helping Pfle. Totoyama She's a relative of Shadow Gale. Snow White At the end of JOKERS, Shadow Gale met Snow White on the rooftop and entrusted her with Pfle's memories. Patricia During the events of ACES, Patricia was hired by Pfle to guard, protect and escort Shadow Gale. When they were attacked by Armor Arlie and Princess Deluge, Patricia protected Shadow Gale until her very last breath. In Repelling Patricia Operation, Shadow Gale is annoyed by Patricia constantly following her around on Pfle's orders, and tries to find a way to get Patricia off of her back to no success. Princess Deluge During the events of ACES, Shadow Gale was attacked in her school by Armor Arlie under Princess Deluge's orders. Shadow Gale eventually lost against her, and was kidnapped by Princess Deluge, who placed Armor Arlie in charge of taking care of her. Armor Arlie After being kidnapped by Princess Deluge during the events of ACES, Shadow Gale was handed over to Armor Arlie, who kept an eye out for her. Due to boredom, Shadow Gale often asked Armor Arlie to bring some entertainment for her, specifically a TV in hopes of remodeling something useful for her to escape. In the end, Armor Arlie brought in a TV, as well as some games and controller, to which to two played together and bonded together over time. However, their time was cut short when Puk Puck interrupted them. Puk Puck At the end of ACES, Shadow Gale was recused by Puk Puck. During the events of QUEENS, Shadow Gale helps Puk Puck in fixing the First Mage Devices for the ritual. Due to Puk Puck's magic, Shadow Gale was brainwashed ito becoming her friend. Shadow Gale adores Puk Puck and would do anything for her approval. However, that adoration is what led to Puk Puck's downfall when Pfle asked the brainwashed Shadow Gale to sign Premium Sachiko's contract. Ideal Shadow Gale Ideal Pfle Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Shadow Gale ranked #3. *In Fanbook 1, Shadow Gale has the following stat: Physical Ability: 3/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 3/5 Submissiveness: 5/5 *The name Shadow Gale is likely a reference to the bird known as . It also references , the founder of . *Shadow Gale's name, Mamori (護), means "to protect", while her family surname, Totoyama (魚山), means fish (魚) and mountain (山) respectively. This is most likely how she got her nickname "goldfish poop" from her bullies. *Shadow Gale, Pfle, and clantail were the only 3 Magical Girls that managed to survived both of their horrifying selection tests. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Living Characters Category:Arc 2 Category:Arc 3 Category:Arc 4 Category:Arc 5 Category:Arc 6